Chapter 423
Do It All for Love is the 423rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu arrives at the battlefield, grabbing Sherria in order to lecture her; he unintentionally saves her from the returned Bluenote Stinger, and, after not recognizing him, defeats his old foe in one attack. With Bluenote's fall, Orochi's Fin surrenders, and after this, Wendy talks with Sherria about what to do next. The next morning, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale in order to depart with Natsu to search for other members, their next destination being Amefurashi Village, where they predict Juvia to be residing. Summary Arriving on the battlefield, Natsu picks up Sherria and begins to reprimand her for taking Happy, but he is told by Carla and Wendy that the time for that is later, as their foe from Tenrou Island, Bluenote Stinger, stands before them. Natsu, however, does not remember who Bluenote is, whereas Bluenote remembers Natsu, but only as a weakling that stood in his way, however Bluenote notes that Natsu's face makes him angry. Recognizing Natsu as dangerous, Bluenote increases the gravity and tries to do away with Natsu, but Natsu merely propels himself out of the pressurized crater with his free hand. Natsu tells Bluenote that Fairy Tail can't be crushed, which triggers the memory of his loss at the hands of Gildarts. After likening Natsu to Gildarts, Bluenote is blown away by a singular Fire Dragon King's Roar, which defeats him and prompts Orochi's Fin to surrender. Natsu and the group then return to Margaret Town, where they are thanked by Lamia Scale for helping them fend off the invasion. Lucy in particular wonders where Sherria and Wendy are; Yuka tells her that they are off alone together. Concurrently, on a hill, Sherria vents her frustrations to Wendy, explaining that her brash behavior during the invasion was to prove to Wendy that she didn't need Natsu, but that she only needed her. Sherria then tells Wendy to go with Natsu to revive Fairy Tail, saying that (much to Wendy's embarrassment) her brotherly feelings towards Natsu are a type of love. Ending the conversation with the fact that they'll always be friends even if they are in different guilds, the girls hug each other. That morning, Wendy tearfully departs from Lamia Scale, with Toby and Ooba comically promising to carry on the "Sky Sisters" name, much to everyone's chagrin and disgust. After they leave, Lyon tries to comfort Sherria by telling her that it's okay to cry; the girl resolves not to, as she too wants to see Fairy Tail revived. Back with Natsu's group, Wendy briefly sobs at having to say goodbye to her friend, and after a brief talk-over, Lucy tells them that their next destination is Amefurashi Village: a place that is famous for its never-ending rain; and a place where a one Juvia Lockser is thought to reside. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Orochi's Fin's Assault (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo Spells used * * Abilities used *Rain Conjuring * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation